


Kinktober day 1

by Deyaniera



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Shades and Che have some downtime together.





	Kinktober day 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Explicit m/m sex

 

 

            Shades wasn’t sure when things had changed.  But what had begun as a needed release had become more at some point.  He looked forward to private time with Che, time when they could let their guards down and just be.  And, of course, the sex.

            He didn’t want to label anything.  Especially not something started in here.  The walls might be permeable for them thanks to the fucker in charge, but he was hyper aware that could change.  At the same point in time, Che wasn’t just his brother-in-arms anymore.  No, he was something more.  But Shades wasn’t going to worry about defining it.  He’d just enjoy it.   

            They’d gotten Lucas into the fights.  It was a win for them.  He wanted to celebrate.  They were heading back to the bin after dinner, and he glanced over at Che to assess the other man’s mood.  Che met his gaze and smirked, and he knew it was going to be a good night.

             Sometimes they waited until lights out, but not tonight.  Che grabbed him as soon as they were enclosed by three walls and kissed him.  Shades wasn’t expecting it, but he welcomed it wholeheartedly.  He shoved Che against the wall, grinding against him.  The other man growled softly, and Shades grinned.  It was gonna be like that, eh?

            He pulled open Che’s jumpsuit, and then Che shrugged out of it and pulled the white undershirt off.  Shades took the opportunity to lean in and bite Che’s neck, and the other man gasped softly.  Che grabbed the shirt Shades was still wearing and pulled him closer for another deep kiss.  Shades pulled back and Che grabbed him, pushed him towards the bunk.  Shades grinned, pulling his shirt off.  Che took the invitation, licking his way down Shades’ chest, pulling his pants off.  He was already hard, even before Che started stroking him.  He groaned, throwing his head back as Che licked and then sucked his cock.

            Shades could not help his hips thrusting up to meet Che’s mouth as the other man sucked him deeper and deeper.  He moaned again, and then tried to pull back, but Che wouldn’t let him.  Shades whispered, “Oh, god, stop, or—” 

            “Just go,” Che said, and then swallowed Shades’ cock down.  Shades took him at his word, thrusting to meet the other man’s mouth.  Che deep throated him expertly, and Shades groaned.  He wanted it to last, but the sensations were overwhelming.  When Che pulled back, stroking his cock and then sucking him down again, Shades couldn’t help himself.  He gasped and thrust, fucking Che’s face until his cock exploded. 

            Shades fell back onto the bed, a little woozy from the power of that orgasm.  Che sat back on his heels, smug.  “I’ll get you back for that one,” Shades muttered.

            “You better,” Che said, laughing.

 

 


End file.
